1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an automatic device for assembling fiber collimators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a so-called pigtail includes a ferrule (14) and an optical fiber (11) inserted in the ferrule (14). A typical fiber collimator includes a tubular holder (12), a pigtail (11, 14) disposed at one end of the tubular holder, and a GRIN (Graded INdex) lens (13) disposed at the other end. The pigtail (11, 14) and the GRIN lens (13) are spaced apart. The optical fiber (11) has an inclined surface (111) while the GRIN lens (13) also has an inclined surface (131). Reference numeral (21) indicates laser light propagating in the optical fiber (11) and reference numeral (21xe2x80x2) indicates the laser light propagating out from the GRIN lens (13). The emitted laser light (21xe2x80x2) is collimated only when the two inclined surfaces (111, 131) of the optical fiber (11) and the GRIN lens (13) are parallel to each other. That is, the GRIN lens (13) is able to prevent the laser light (21xe2x80x2) from diverging. Furthermore, the separation of the optical fiber (11) from the GRIN lens (13) causes an energy loss by light propagation.
Presently, the fiber collimators are assembled by manual labor, an inefficient and expensive method.
An object of the present invention is to provide an automatic device for assembling fiber collimators, thereby promoting the efficiency of manufacture and yield.
A fiber collimator includes a tubular holder, an optical fiber disposed at an end of the tubular holder, and a GRIN lens disposed at the other end of the tubular holder. The automatic device of the present invention includes a screen, a laser light source and a driving table. The laser light source emits a laser light to the GRIN lens to obtain a first elliptic pattern and a second elliptic pattern on the screen, wherein the first elliptic pattern has a first major axis and the second elliptic pattern having a second major axis. The driving table rotates the optical fiber until the first major axis of the first elliptic pattern is parallel to the second major axis of the second elliptic pattern.